Wizard of Oz:Sonic Style
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A crossover tale! Seems like Maria Robotnik and Shadow the Hedgehog landed on the wonderful world of Oz, but they need to return to their own world. So, they were sent off to see the Wizard while they meet some new friends along the way. Will Shadow and Maria get home by the Wizard of Oz? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

***Cast***

**Maria - Dorothy**  
**Shadow - Toto (aka as himself)**  
**Sonic - Scarecrow**  
**Omega - Tin Man**  
**Big - Cowardly Lion**  
**Amy - Good Witch from the North**  
**Sally - Good Witch from the South**  
**Fiona - Wicked Witch from the East**  
**Rouge - Wicked Witch from the West**  
**Eggman - Wizard of Oz**  
**Chao - Munchkins**  
**Other Characters - Flying monkeys/citizens of Emerald City**

-

***Chapter 1: The Black Hole***

-

Up in the Space Colony ARK, there was a little 12 year old girl with blonde hair running down the corridors of the colony with her mobian hedgehog friend. They stopped running and caught their breath.  
"Shadow..." The girl breathed. "I think we lost that mean woman back there. Are you okay?" The black hedgehog nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. But, are you okay, Maria?" He asked. "She look like she is about to hurt you. Good thing I was there to help you."  
"Yes. She tried to." Maria said. "C'mon. We gotta go find my grandfather and tell him about this." Shadow nodded in agreement. So the two friends went down the rest of the hall to get to the lab to find the professor of this place, Professor Gerald.

An elder woman stormed down the halls with a mean look on her face. She had silver short hair, wearing a striped dress, and small glasses. She happened to be the lady that Shadow and Maria are running from. She had a suitcase in her hand.  
"Ah, Mrs. Cooper!" A voice called from behind. "Did you enjoy the Space Colony ARK so far?" The woman turned to the old man, Professor Gerald, staring at him with a glare. Gerald noticed a suitcase in Mrs. Cooper's hand. "You're leaving? Why?" He asked.  
"I've had it in this place, professor!" Mrs. Cooper yelled. "Your granddaughter touched my $1,000 necklace and broke it to pieces! Then your creation came in and bit my hand!"  
"Ohh dear... I am very sorry about this. But I really assure you that my granddaughter didn't mean to break anything that means you anything, and Shadow...he would never-" Gerald started.  
"I'm sure they don't mean no harm! But, I am leaving this place. Good day, Professor Gerald." Mrs. Cooper said and walked away. Gerald sighed and turned back where he came from. He had to find Maria and Shadow somewhere in the colony.

Later that afternoon in space, Maria is in the room alone with her grandfather, telling him what happened with Mrs. Cooper. Maria didn't mean to touch the necklace that costs a fortune and she accidently pulled it the jewel off of it. Mrs. Cooper was about to strike her, but Shadow came in and bit her hand instead of attacking her or fight her with violence. Gerald stares at his granddaughter in concern.  
"Maria, you know better than that. She is a very strict woman." He told her. "But, you need to stay out of anyone's belongings."  
"I'm sorry, grandpa. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that...that necklace was so beautiful." Maria said. "I couldn't help it, really." Gerald chuckled a little. Maria smiled at him. But, the alarms go off suddenly, and the colony started to shake. Maria gasped and grabbed Gerlad's arm. "What's happening?!" She asked.  
"I-I don't know!" Gerald replied. He looked out the door and see some researchers running up and down the halls, yelling in alarm. The thing that Gerald notices is that the whole colony is moving back from the Earth's distance!  
"It's the black hole! It appeared out of nowhere and it's going to suck us in!" A man in a lab coat yelled. "We have to go to the shuttles and leave now!" He and the rest of the researchers are going to the shuttle room to escape. Gerald dragged Maria down to the hallway, following the researchers. Just as they get close to their shuttle, Maria turned her head back, noticing that Shadow isn't with them at all. She pulled away from Gerald's grasp and about to leave.  
"Maria! Come back here!" Gerald yelled.  
"I can't leave without Shadow!" Maria yelled. "He's somewhere in the ARK, and I have to find him!" So Maria ran out of the room, hearing her grandfather calling out her name. Gerald is about to go after her, but he was pulled back by his lab partners.  
Maria ran down the halls to get to her room. She opened the door and found Shadow standing in front of the window, staring at the black hole that is drawing near. Maria told Shadow that they have to get out of this place. Then, they noticed that their half of the colony side is broke in half! Maria opened the door and saw the other half of the ARK is ahead of them.  
"Oh no!" Maria yelled. "We're apart of it!" Shadow turned back to the window, and the black hole is closer. If only he had a Chaos Emerald, he will warp him and Maria out of this dangerous situation. The half of the ARK is been sucked into the black hole, and it started to spin. Maria and Shadow were screaming as they spin around and around in the black hole. But not for long... The half of the colony started to fall. It landed by make a big crash.  
Shadow groaned and got up. He is rubbing his head. Maria was on her bed, unharmed after the landing. They lived after being sucked into the black hole. Shadow came to her.  
"Are you alright, Maria?" He asked. Maria nodded. "We're alive. But...where are we?"  
"I...don't know." Maria replied, also confused as Shadow is right now. The window was blocked by bark from the outside. Confused, Maria opened her door and a bright sunlight hits her face. Shadow made a awe look. He came beside Maria looking what she was seeing right now. They are not in space anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Chao Land and the Witches***

-

What Shadow and Maria are seeing now is the different world that they never saw before. A beautiful land that had a pond with clear water, and a garden here and there. And there is a yellow road that leads to the right, and the red road to the other way. It's a warm place indeed, and everything is so quiet. Maria stepped out of the broken colony to feel the warmth on her. Are they on Earth that she always dreamed to go? Shadow looked around in silent, he came by his human friend.  
"Maria...I don't think we're in space anymore." He said. Maria didn't say a word. She is too amazed by this place. She turned to Shadow with a smile.  
"We must be on Earth!" She said. "It has to be Earth." Shadow turned and saw a pink bubble floating towards him and Maria. Then it formed into a female mobian pink hedgehog, wearing a pink gown and a silver crown. Maria looked at her in awe, same did Shadow.  
"I don't think this is Earth..." Shadow slowly said. "This is a different place. I know it." A pink hedgehog approached to Maria and Shadow with a smile.  
"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" She asked. Maria blinked. A witch? What is she talking about?  
"No I'm not. I'm not a witch at all." Maria replied. "What makes you think that I am?" The pink hedgehog giggled.  
"I can tell you one thing. You landed on the Wicked Witch of the East." She said, pointing at the landed colony, but beneath it is the female mobian fox's feet. The feet is wearing ruby slippers. Maria gasped a bit. Shadow didn't even react at all.  
"Okay. We killed someone. I'm not surprised." He said. "But wait, you're saying that she's a witch?"  
"She is." A pink hedgehog replied with a nod. "So that's why we ask you. Are you witches?" Maria turned back to her.  
"But, I've already told you. I'm not a witch. Shadow is not either." She said. "I'm just a normal human being. Witches are old and ugly." Giggling is heard around them. Maria's eyes open wide. She looked around her and Shadow. No one in sight. "What was that?" Maria asked.  
"The Chao." The pink hedgehog replied with a smile. "They're laughing because...I am a witch. I'm Amy Rose, the Good Witch of the North."  
"You are?" Maria asked, all surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you're a witch. I never thought they could be beautiful as well."  
"Only bad witches are ugly." Amy said. "Well...not ALL of them are. Now, you know my name, what is yours?"  
"I'm Maria Robotnik. And this is my friend, Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria introduced. Shadow gave Amy a nod. "But...where are we?" Maria asked. Just then, little flying creatures appeared from the bushes, making chao noises. They are in different colors. Like light blue, black, yellow, pink, blue, green, and different kinds. Amy smiled at the creatures.  
"These are Chao, Maria and Shadow. You are in Chao Land. This is their home." Amy said. "They are now free from the awful Fiona, the Wicked Witch of the East that you two land on." All of the Chao were chanting. Maria smiled at them. Suddenly, an evil, female laugh is heard in thin air. The Chao landed on the ground and duck their heads. Shadow and Maria looked up and saw a bat flew down on the ground. She is a white bat wearing a black uniform that looks skimpy. She went over to Fiona's dead body.  
"Who's that?" Shadow asked.  
"Rouge the Bat, the Wicked Witch of the West. She is the sister of Fiona." Amy replied. Maria backed away a bit to get behind Shadow. Rouge came up to Amy with a glare.  
"Who killed my sister?" She asked. Then she looked at Maria. "Was it you?"  
"We didn't mean to." Maria replied.  
"Rouge, aren't you supposed to get the ruby slippers?" Amy asked, changing the subject. Rouge turned back to the dead body, and the ruby slippers disappeared. Maria then felt something on her feet. She looked down and saw the ruby slippers on her! No blue shoes she's wearing, she is wearing the ruby slippers. Shadow saw them too.  
"How in the-" He started.  
"Give me those slippers, little girl!" Rouge demanded. "They are no use for you! I'm the only one who knows how to use them!" Amy giggled.  
"When these slippers got Maria here, they will never go to you. Now, leave before something falls on you too." She said. Rouge opened her wings and flew above them with a look.  
"Very well. I'm gonna get you for this, Amy." She said. She stares at Maria. "And as for you, don't you think you've seen the last of me. I will get those slippers off of you. I'll get you, darling. And you're handsome friend, too." She laughed evilly and flew away from Chao Land. Shadow made a mean look, watching the bat fly away. Maria had her hand over her chest.  
"That was pleasent." She said sarcasticly. Amy took her hand and rub it gently.  
"Don't worry. But you must remember, never take off those shoes. They are full of powers." She said.  
"But, we can't stay here." Shadow said. "We have to return to our own world. Do you know where we can get to Earth?" Amy shook her head, and the Chao were making confused noises. "There's got to be a way to get home." Shadow said.  
"If you want to return to your own home, you must see the great Wizard of Oz." Amy said. All the Chao bow their heads down, then up again.  
"Wizard of Oz?" Maria asked. "Is he good or bad?"  
"Very good, but very mysterious." Amy replied. "He will grant any wish. To get to see the wizard, you must follow this yellow brick road." She pointed at the yellow road. Maria stares at the distance where the road leads. Looks like it's going to be a very long journey.  
"Looks far." Maria said. "But, we have no choice."  
"Follow the yellow brick road. Yeah, that is very exciting." Shadow said sarcasticly. "The wizard better get us home when we get there."  
"But, where is the wizard?" Maria asked Amy.  
"In Emerald City. It's a beautiful place." Amy replied. "Just follow the yellow brick road and you will be fine." She is now formed into a pink bubble and fly away. All the Chao were waving at her goodbye. Maria turned back to the road.  
"Well, Shadow... You ready?" She asked.  
"Sure. Whenever you are. The professor is probably worried sick about us now." Shadow replied. "Let's go." So, the two were walking on the yellow brick road, they can hear the Chao making noises and wave them goodbye. The journey begins.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Sonic the Scarecrow and E-123 Omega***

-

After walking down the yellow brick road for like 20 minutes now, Shadow and Maria found themselves in the corn fields and different directions. There are no signs that leads to Emerald City.  
"Now which way do we go?" Maria asked. Shadow is outside the corn fields fence, he is leaning against it. But he had a feeling that someone is behind him. Shadow turned around and found a mobian blue scarecrow hedgehog hanging on the stick above the corn. It's wearing a green stitched shirt with straw hanging out, and brown boots, and wore light brown gloves. A black hat on the head. Shadow turned away and found Maria sitting beside him.  
"If only there's someone who could tell us where Emerald City is." Shadow said.  
"Why don't you ask me? I'm here with you guys." A voice asked. Maria got up and looked around for someone. Shadow turned back up to the hedgehog scarecrow.  
"Who said that?" Maria asked. Ruffling is heard behind her. Maria turned around and found Shadow going in the corn fields and went up to the hedgehog scarecrow. Shadow shook it to get it down. A hedgehog scarecrow yelled as he fell. Maria gasped in shock. So it was a scarecrow. A hedgehog scarecrow crawled out of the fields and went behind Maria.  
"What's the deal? I'm no harm!" He said to Shadow who came out.  
"You should've said something earlier when we first came here and wondered where to go." Shadow said. Maria turned around and face the scarecrow.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Sonic." The scarecrow replied with a smile. "And you are?"  
"Maria Robotnik."  
"And..that is who?" Sonic asked, pointing at Shadow.  
"That's Shadow. Don't worry, he's harmless." Maria replied with a smile. "I never thought scarecrows like you could talk. I keep forgetting that this isn't our home." Sonic blinked.  
"You're from somewhere else? You two don't live here in Oz?" He asked. Maria shook her head. "Since you two are here, where are you heading to again?"  
"We're going to see the Wizard of Oz. So he can sent us home." Maria replied.  
"You're going to see the wizard?" Sonic asked in shock. "Wow...if only I know where it is. But the problem is, I don't have a brain."  
"Of course you don't have a brain. You're a scarecrow." Shadow said. "All you do is scare raven crows." Maria turned to him with a look. Sonic stuck his tongue out at Shadow. Shadow was about to charge at him, but Maria stopped him before the fight starts.  
"Shadow, don't start insulting him." She warned. She turned to Sonic. "We're just following the yellow brick road to get to Emerald City and meet the wizard. But, would you like to come with us? Maybe he will give you a brain."  
"What?" Shadow asked, not comfortable about bringing Sonic along. The blue hedgehog scarecrow made a glee.  
"All right! We're off to see the wizard!" He took Maria's hands and dance around her. Maria laughed. Shadow sighed and made a face palm.  
"Why? Just why?" He asked himself. Sonic came to Shadow with a smirk. Shadow narrowed his eyes to him. "What?"  
"I won't cause any trouble. I can't even think." Sonic told him.  
"I doubt it. But, don't get in my way." Shadow warned. "There's going to be consequences if you do. You won't get that so-called brain." Maria came towards the hedgehogs.  
"Okay. We all must move on. Let's go straight ahead." She said as she walks down to the road ahead. Shadow and Sonic were beside her on each side. Sonic noticed the Maria's ruby slippers that sparkle.  
"What are those? They're pretty." He asked. Maria looked down at the shoes.  
"They're ruby slippers." She replied. "They formaly from Fiona, but the shoes came to me. So I have to wear them. Rouge wants them, but Amy told me not to give them to her or take them off."  
"Witches, huh? Ha!" Sonic laughed. "I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything!" Shadow gave him a smirk.  
"What about fire?" He asked. Sonic frowned frightenly at that thought. Maria rolled her eyes as she and her friends continue to walk down the road to get to Emerald City.

The three arrived in the woods. Sonic looked around in amazement. Boy, he missed so much. He spends years in the corn fields and never knew what was out there. Then he heard something behind the tree. Sonic left Shadow and Maria to get to the tree. Before he could look behind it, a black and red robot appeared from hiding and aimmed its guns at Sonic.  
"**ARE YOU PART OF ROUGE?**" It asked. Sonic couldn't think of what to do. The robot is about to shoot Sonic, but Shadow used Chaos Spear to shock the robot. Maria ran by and came to Sonic's side.  
"Are you okay, Sonic?" She asked. Sonic nodded and stood up. Shadow is facing the robot.  
"Why are you attacking him?" Shadow asked. "Did he bother you?" The robot now changes his guns to silver hands.  
"**PROCESSING: YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS WORLD. AND YOU ARE NOT PART OF ROUGE'S CLAN. FORGIVE MY SUDDEN ATTACK ON YOUR PARTNER.**" It said. Shadow started to calm down, same goes with Maria and Sonic.  
"So, you wanted to take that witch down?" Shadow asked. The robot made a fist. Shadow could take that as a "yes".  
"She is bad news." Maria said. "We have to get to Emerald City to meet the wizard. He's going to give Sonic a brain, and he's going to sent me and Shadow home." The robot turned to Maria.  
"**THE WIZARD OF OZ?**" It asked. Maria nodded. She saw the name on the robot. E-123 Omega. That's his name.  
"You're E-123 Omega?" She asked.  
"**A ROBOT CREATED WITH NO HEART.**" The robot replied. His upper body lowered a little. "**MY CREATOR FORGOT TO GIVE ME THE HEART. I LIVE HERE IN THE FOREST. ALONE.**" Maria frowned a little. She feels bad for this robot. Sonic knew what Maria is thinking. The same thing that she asked him to join the crew. Sonic came up to Omega.  
"Would you like to come with us?" He asked. "The wizard's going to give me a brain and sent my friends home. I'm sure he will give you a heart." Omega looked at Sonic, Maria, and Shadow in silent. He turned back to Sonic.  
"**REQUEST GRANTED.**" He said. Maria smiled and stood up from the ground. "**LOCATION: EMERALD CITY.**"  
"Let's go." Maria told her friends. The four friends walked down the yellow brick road in the woods. Maria told Omega what Rouge want from Maria, and they all have to watch out from Rouge. While going to Emerald City, Omega will get a heart, Sonic will get a brain, and Shadow and Maria will be going home to their world. From above the tree, Rouge is watching them walking on the road with a evil smile on her face. She flew off the branch to return to her castle and make plans to get the ruby slippers from Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Big the Cat***

Maria and her friends arrived in the dark forest, hearing other noises by the animals. Fog is below their feet. Maria turned to her friends with worry.  
"I don't like this forest." She said. "It's dark and creepy." Shadow came beside her. Maria turned to Omega. "Do you think we'll see some wild animals?"  
"**IT COULD BE POSSIBLE.**" Omega replied. "**THERE IS NO LIVING CREATURE IN SIGHT.**" Maria would sigh in relief, but then a deep voice is heard around her and the others. Omega is in attack-mode, waiting for something to appear. A big purple cat appeared from the bushes, running towards Maria and the others. Maria screamed and ran behind the tree to hide, Sonic and Shadow ran over to the bushes. But Omega is about to fire at the mobian cat. Maria sees the purple cat yell out in alarm at Omega.  
"Please don't shoot me! I'm only trying to find my friend!" He said. "I come in peace." Omega is scanning the mobian cat with his eyes. Then he is calm. Maria, Sonic, and Shadow come out of their hiding spots. Maria looked up at the cat.  
"You scared us half to death!" She said. "If you're not going to hurt us, then what are you doing here?"  
"He said something that he is looking for his friend." Sonic told Maria. He looked up at the cat with a smile. "What's your friend's name?"  
"His name is Froggy. He's a frog, you see." The cat replied with a smile. "I couldn't find him anywhere in this forest. I was fishing in the lake with him, but then he disappeared somewhere. I don't know where he went off to."  
"So, let me get this straight..." Shadow said. "You were fishing in the lake with your frog, and then he hopped away for some reason, then you came here and scared us, not even bothered to ask us where he went off to. That's the only problem?" He asked. The cat nodded a little. Maria grabbed his arm.  
"Maybe we'll find him together. But, why don't you come with us?" Maria asked. "We're going to see the Wizard of Oz in Emerald City. He's going to give Sonic a brain, and give Omega a heart, and he will sent me and Shadow back home. So, you could ask him if he had Froggy there."  
"...That would be nice." The cat said with a smile.  
"Well, let's go!" Sonic said. "Hey, we didn't even catch your name! I'm Sonic. As you can see, I'm the scarecrow of my corn field."  
"My name's Big, because I am big." The cat replied. "Nice to meet you all."  
"You too, Big. I'm Maria Robotnik."  
"Shadow."  
"**I AM E-123 OMEGA.**"  
"C'mon! What are we waiting for?" Sonic asks. "We have to get to Emerald City to see the wizard." Just then, an evil laughter is heard from the tree. Maria looked up and saw Rouge there on the branch, making a smirk at her. Omega was about to point a gun at her, but Shadow stopped him from doing so.  
"Well, well, well. Seems like you got some friends who wanted to be your body guards." Rouge taunted. "Even that hedgehog scarecrow wouldn't got a chance to have a brain. And that piece of junk won't get a heart that would beat. And that cat? Ha! You won't get your frog friend back!" Sonic glared up at the bat.  
"Oh yeah?" He yelled. He's trying to think of a combat, but he couldn't think of one. Rouge giggled a little. Maria watched her in silent. Rouge narrowed her eyes down to the ruby slippers.  
"I will get you, darling." She said. "Those slippers will be mine. They sparkle like real rubies."  
"You'll never get my shoes, Rouge!" Maria said. Rouge laughed at her.  
"You're so funny, little girl! But you don't know how to handle those shoes! But I will get them off of you!" Rouge opened her wings and floats above the branch. "I've got to run, but don't worry you fools. We'll meet again soon." She started to fly away in the sky to leave the woods. Maria turned to her friends.  
"Now I wish that these shoes don't come to me." She said. "But, I promised Amy never to take them off."  
"Can't say I blame her." Sonic said with a shrug.  
"**THOSE RUBY SLIPPERS ARE FULL OF POWER. I PROCESSED THEM WHILE WE WERE WALKING DOWN THE ROAD.**" Omega said. Maria looked at him. "**UNFORTUNATELY, I COULD NOT SCAN THE TYPE OF POWER THEY HAVE. THE WIZARD WILL KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.**" Omega continued. Maria looked down at the slippers. When she's wearing them, she doesn't feel the power. It only feels like normal slippers. Still, she wanted to know what power that these slippers have. Maria sat on the log on the side of the yellow brick road.  
"Things happen today." She said. "Unexpected things. But, if it weren't for the black hole in space, we would never come here and meet all of you."  
"I would have stayed in the corn field if it weren't for you and Shadow." Sonic said. "For Omega and Big, they would've stayed in the woods. We're glad that we meet you and Shadow." Maria smiled at Sonic. She started to kiss his cheek. Shadow's ears lowered a bit, making a face. Sonic blushed a bit. "What was that for?" He asked, placing his hand over his cheek. Maria giggled at him.  
"It's a kiss on a cheek." She said. "You and everyone are my best friends. We're going to see the wizard together to get the things we want. And Sonic, once you get a brain, you will think positive." Sonic smiled at her. Maria stood up from the log. "C'mon everyone. We're going to see the wizard." So she and everyone were walking down to the road, but Shadow is left behind. He watches them leaving.  
"Geez, I hope we're getting close to Emerald City, so we won't run into anyone else along the way who wants something for their lives." He said. "I have to no choice but to go along with this stupid story. Why am I a part of this?" Shadow walked down the road to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Poppy Fields***

-

In the dark place outside the dark woods, there was a castle with a tall tower. On the balcony of the tower, there was Rouge, watching the view. A male green hedgehog came in, wearing a black motorcycle jacket with designs on it like bat wings on a monkey. The hedgehog had an eye patch over his right eye, and he had a stitch over the left eye.  
"Rouge, Maria and her friends are getting near to the poppy fields. Which means they are getting close to Emerald City." He said. Rouge turned her head to see him. She came towards him with a neutral look.  
"Well then, Scourge, I know a way to slow down those fools and I will get those ruby slippers from Maria." She said. She left the tower and head down to her chamber where she keeps the crystal ball, and her spells. Rouge picked out the bottle that had light blue liquid in it. She went over to the crystal ball and demand it to show her the poppy fields. Scourge came by to watch.  
"What's the plan, Rouge?" He asked. Rouge smiled evilly. She dropped the tiny liquid in the crystal ball. Scourge made a confused look.  
"They are going to be very sleepy in the fields...for a long time." Rouge said softly. "Maria won't be able to wake up. Those shoes of hers will be all mine at last!" She started to laugh evilly.

-

Sonic is on top of the boulder, having his hand over his head to block the sun and searching. Then, something caught his eye. Far ahead of him were buildings, green sparkling buildings... Sonic gasps at the sight he found.  
"Hey everyone! I think I found Emerald City!" He called. Maria, Shadow, Omega, and Big arrived beside Sonic and look ahead. Sonic pointed at the distance. "See? Over there! It looks wonderful!" Maria smiled at the sight.  
"You're right, Sonic! It is Emerald City! We finally made it!" She says. "It's so beautiful!"  
"Let's go!" Big said as he rushed down to the yellow brick road, and through the poppy fields. Sonic followed him as Maria, Shadow, and Omega were rushing through. Omega and Shadow ran passed Maria to catch up with Sonic and Big. Sonic turned his head back.  
"C'mon, Maria! Hurry! You gotta catch up! We're going to be there soon enough!" He says. Maria tried to catch up with everyone, but she suddenly feels so weak. She started to feel...tired. She stopped her running, and began to pant. Shadow turned back and found Maria falling on her knees.  
"Maria?" He called. He skates towards her. He took her hand to pull her up, but Maria pulled away. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked.  
"I...I can't run anymore." Maria said. "I feel so...sleepy."  
"Now?" Shadow asked. "We're halfway to the city. Here, let me carry you there-"  
"No, please." Maria half begged. "I just need to...rest for a little while." She started to lay down to sleep. Shadow told her not to, but then he feels sleepy himself. He couldn't rest now, he will fight it. Sonic, Omega, and Big came to Shadow.  
"Shadow? Where's Maria?" Sonic asked.  
"She's...starting to take a rest." Shadow said, trying to keep himself from yawning. He feels very tired like Maria was. Something's not right about this field.  
"But we can't stop now!" Sonic said.  
"Hold on a minute, fellas." Big says as he starts to lay down. "I think having a nap won't be bad."  
"Oh no! Not you too!" Sonic says, shaking Big. But it's too late. Big is already fast asleep. Shadow failed to fight his drowsiness and fell asleep in the fields. Sonic looked at Omega.  
"Oh, this is terrible! They're all sleeping, but us!" He said.  
"**POPPY FIELDS DON'T MAKE ANYONE FALL ASLEEP. I AM SENSING A SPELL AROUND THE FIELDS. AND IT'S FROM ROUGE.**" Omega said. Sonic's eyes went wide.  
"What?! The Wicked Witch?!" He exclaimed in panic. "What do we do?!" He now started to call for help. Omega did nothing but to hear Sonic's cries to help. Suddenly, snow started to fall. Sonic stopped screaming as the snow falls on the fields. "I don't get it. How could it snow?" Sonic wondered. He looked down at Shadow and Maria, who started to wake up from their short slumber. Same as Big who sat up.  
"Huh? What's going on...?" Maria asked as she realized the snow continues to fall. "Why is it snowing?"  
"Maria! You're awake!" Sonic said in relief as he came by her. "I guess the snow helps!" Shadow yawned and stretched.  
"Some weather we're having." He murmured.  
"But it's a nice nap!" Big said with a smile. Maria smiled at him, but then she focused Emerald City that was still ahead. They're almost there! Maria got up.  
"Come on, everyone! We're almost to Emerald City." She said. "Let's stick together this time." She took Shadow's hand and Sonic's hands to run down to the poppy fields as Big and Omega followed them.

-

Rouge watched the heroes running down to the fields, and she realized the spell of hers worn off somehow. Only person who knows how to stop Rouge's spell. Amy, the Good Witch. Rouge threw the bottle across the room angrily.  
"Curses!" She yelled. "Why does Amy have to be in the way in this one?!"  
"She knows what you're doing, that's why." Scourge said. Rouge glared at him. Scourge took a step back. "Sorry."  
"Nevermind! I'll fly there myself. But, I've got to get those shoes!" Rouge said. She ran up to the tower and went to the balcony. She opened her wings and flew down from the castle, and flew upwards to head straight to Emerald City. "Maria will have to face everything herself. I'll make her surrender the ruby slippers." She said.  
From the balcony, Scourge watched Rouge fly off from the castle grounds. He looked down to see the group of guards around the castle, and his friends who are called, "Flying Monkeys", wearing the same jacket as Scourge's. A female red echidna climbed up on the walls, wearing a black top under a jacket, and jeans. Scourge smirked at her.  
"Lein-Da. What're you been up to?" He asked. The echidna shrugged and sat on the balcony.  
"Oh, nothing much. I saw our witch flying away." She says. "She just doesn't give up, does she?"  
"Nope. She will do anything to get those shoes." Scourge said. "Why can't she just take them off of Maria?"  
"Because the shoes chose Maria. If Rouge gets any near those shoes, the power will shock her." Lein-Da replied. "But, the girl won't live any longer once we catch her with those shoes on her feet..."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Emerald City, Meeting the Wizard!***

After a sudden small snooze in the poppy fields, Maria and the others ran down the yellow brick road again and they are getting close to the gates of Emerald City. Maria knocked on the large door. A little door above her and the others opened, a mobian yellow fox pop his head out. He is wearing a green suit, and a green hat.  
"Can I help you?" A fox asked, looking down at Maria.  
"Yes, thank you." Maria replied, looking at the young fox. "We would like to see the Wizard of Oz. We came all the way from Chao Land, the corn fields, and the woods to get here. We need to see the wizard."  
"So that way he can give me a brain, Omega a heart, and Big needs to find Froggy." Sonic says with a pride smile. Shadow rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but the wizard is busy at the moment." The fox said uneasy. "I would like to try to get you in, but...you all don't seem to fit in here."  
"And what makes you say that?" Shadow asked with a glare. "Is it because we don't belong in this world or is it because that we cannot see the wizard at all?"  
"Shadow, please!" Maria hissed. She looked at the fox again. "Please, little fox. We really-"  
"I'm Tails."  
"Oh. Tails." Maria said, learning the name. "We were sent here. Mostly, me and Shadow were sent here by Amy, the Good Witch of the North. She gave me the ruby slippers." Maria lifted her left foot to show Tails the slipper. Tails studies it with his blue eyes. The slipper sparkles like rubies indeed. Maria now puts down her foot as Tails gasps in awe as he realizes.  
"Well I'll be!" He says with a smile. "Why didn't you just say so?! Come on in!" Tails closed the little door and then the large door opened for Maria and the others. Inside, there is a city! Mobians around were wearing green clothes. Maria now realizes that she is the only human of Oz. Is she? Her thoughts were interruppted when Tails announced her and the others about getting all freshed up before seeing the wizard.  
In the room where anyone can get refreshed, Sonic had his straw redone and he felt so good as new than before. He is now sitting on his chair, letting two male mobians putting straw in his spikes, he never felt so relaxed in his life.  
"I'm glad that I tag along with Maria and Shadow. I would love to sit back and relax for a while before getting a brain." Sonic says to himself. Next to Sonic, there is Omega standing in the center to get cleaned up by four male mobians with cloths. Omega's parts shines up. Inside, he is happy. Next to Omega, there was Shadow sitting on the chair, letting two female mobians brushing his spikes and chest fur. Shadow had to admit that he likes this.  
"Now this is the life." Shadow said with a smile. He shuts his eyes, relaxing as the mobians were brushing his fur and spikes. Next to Shadow, Big is being massaged and brushed by three male mobians. Big thought to himself that he wish that Froggy was here with him and will love this. Last but not least, Maria is sitting on the chair with four female mobians, brushing her hair to make it so soft, doing her nails, and add a little eye makeup on her.  
"You look so beautiful, darling." A female goose said with a smile, brushing Maria's hair.  
"Thank you, miss." Maria said.  
"We've never seen a human being since the Wizard came along." A female white cat said. Maria blinked. So she isn't the only human being in Oz. The wizard is human. "I'm sure you will be very pleased to see him, sweetie." The cat continued. Maria smiled. Then, screaming is heard outside, making everyone stop doing what their doing. Maria got up from her seat and ran outside to see what was going on. She looked up at the sky and saw Rouge there flying above the city! But she is getting half lower down to the building, looking down at the frightened mobians, and more importantly, Maria.  
"So, you finally made it, Maria." Rouge says. "You will have to surrender those shoes to me soon enough!" Maria glared at up at her. Rouge then flies away. Maria turned as she heard mobians complaining and ran over to the doors of the wizard's! Maria ran through the crowd and saw a red echidna in front of the doors, telling everyone to back away from the doors.  
"Get back, everyone! It's alright! That witch is gone now!" He hollared. "Everyone, go home now! The wizard is busy right now!" As the mobians left, Maria is standing below the steps, staring at the echidna.  
"Please, sir. I really need to see the wizard!" She begged. "All of us need to!"  
"There's only you, little girl." The echidna growled. Shadow, Sonic, Big, and Omega finally caught up with Maria. The echidna sighed a little. "Good one. You got me. You got the ol' Knuckles."  
"Let us see the wizard!" Sonic said.  
"No one will see the wizard! Not nobody, not no how!" Knuckles told him in Sonic's face. "I'm sick of saying this!"  
"We're sent here by the Good Witch! Maria and Shadow were sent here by her as well." Sonic said. Knuckles turned to Maria and Shadow. He did hear that Rouge is talking about her not too long ago before she flew away. Knuckles sighed in defeat.  
"Well, I have no other choice." He said. "Come on, you guys. The wizard is straight ahead in the hall." Knuckles opened the large doors and stepped out of the way. Maria and her friends were walking inside to the hall. This is it. They are going to see the Wizard of Oz.  
"Froggy, are you in here little buddy?" Big called, making everyone jump except Omega.  
"We'll find him, Big. Don't worry." Maria said. "We're going to see the wizard now."  
"I hope he knows where Froggy is..." Big said in a sad tone. "I'm really worried about him."  
"Come on, we have to get going." Sonic said. "We don't want to keep the wizard waiting, do you?"  
"**THROUGH THOSE DOORS AHEAD, A WIZARD IS IN THE THRONE.**" Omega said. So, everyone were walking through the hall and made it to the doors that opened for them. Inside is like a throne room. On the throne, there is a robot that looks like...Sonic. It is sitting on the throne with its red eyes.  
"...He looks like you, Sonic!" Maria gasps.  
"No way, it couldn't be..." Sonic said, not believing this either. But, this robot they are seeing is Metal Sonic. Why did those mobians told Maria that the wizard is human? Did they lie to her so she wouldn't be an outcast?  
"**I AM OZ. THE GREAT AND POWERFUL.**" Metal Sonic said in a deep, robotic voice. "**WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU SEEKING ME?**" Maria and Shadow got in front of their friends, staring at Metal Sonic.  
"We...have come to ask you." Maria said. "If you please, I am Maria Robotnik. And this is Shadow."  
"We come all the way to ask a request." Shadow said. "We need to return to our world." Metal Sonic now stood up straight, glaring down at Maria and Shadow.  
"**SILENCE!**" It hollared. Maria backed away in shock and Shadow took a step back. "**I KNOW WHY YOU ARE ALL HERE. YOU CAME ALL THE WAY FROM THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD. THE HUMAN GIRL AND THE BLACK HEDGEHOG WANTED TO RETURN TO THEIR WORLD. THE BLUE HEDGEHOG SCARECROW REQUESTED A BRAIN. A ROBOT REQUESTED A HEART. AND A LIVING CAT REQUESTED A FROG FRIEND THAT HOPPED AROUND THE WORLD.**" It said.  
"Yes, sir." Maria said with a nod. "Exactly. Will...you give us what we wanted?"  
"**THEY ALL WILL BE GRANTED.**" Metal Sonic said.  
"Really?!" Sonic asked with a smile.  
"**THEY WILL BE GRANTED IF YOU ALL PASS ONE TASK.**" Metal Sonic said. "**BRING BACK THE BLOOD OF THE BAT, THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST. A TUBE OF BLOOD.**" Maria went pale. Get the blood from Rouge? How?  
"...Is there any other task than that?" Maria asked in a nervous voice.  
"Yeah. The bat is after Maria's shoes." Sonic said.  
"What if we get killed by her?" Big asked.  
"**NO OTHER CHOICE. BRING ME THE TUBE OF THE WITCH'S BLOOD. NOW, GO!**" Metal Sonic said. He pointed at the doors.

Maria is outside with her friends, pacing around the front doors. She will do anything to do the task in order to get home with Shadow. Sonic, Shadow, Big, and Omega don't want to do this, but Maria had to do it. She was really nervous about this task that seems so daring, but there are no other options but to do the task the wizard wants.  
"We're not going to do it, Maria." Shadow said. "It's too dangerous."  
"You wanted to go home, don't you?" Maria asked. "We have to do this task! My grandfather might be worried by now! And I'm worried too."  
"I don't want to be strawed by that witch!" Sonic said. "And I have no idea how to let her guard down."  
"I think it's best if I find Froggy myself." Big said.  
"**I WILL MOVE ON WITHOUT A HEART. THE WICKED WITCH WINS THIS ROUND.**" Omega said. Maria stares at her friends. They are giving up their dreams. Not Maria.  
"I cannot believe my ears." She said with a look. "You all had dreams to get something you need for life, but now you wanted to give them all up?" Her friends didn't say a word. But Shadow came to her.  
"Look, we'll find another way to get home ourselves." He said. "The task the robot gave us is too risky. I don't want you to get hurt by Rouge." Maria turned her head away. There is the exit to leave the Emerald City. She knew what was best for herself. Plus, she will do this for her friends.  
"...Fine." She finally said. "You guys stay here in Emerald City. I'll just...go to Rouge's castle by myself."  
"What?!" Sonic, Shadow, and Big asked in shock.  
"I'm going there. I don't care if I get hurt or if my shoes are taken away, I will do anything to get back home." Maria said. She started to run off towards the exit of Emerald City.  
"Maria, no!" Shadow yelled. "You can't do this alone!"  
"Well, this is just great..." Sonic muttered. "She's gonna be killed out there."  
"We have to follow her, so she won't have to get hurt." Big said. "That witch will hurt her no matter what."  
"...We bailed just a minute ago, and now we decided to do this because Maria is going there alone." Sonic said. "C'mon, let's go." He ran down to the exit of the city as Shadow, Omega, and Big followed him. Now the task has begun...


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Taken***

-

"You sure it's safe around here?" Big asked in a frightened voice as he looked around the tall, dark, dead trees. The woods is very dark, and nature is heard around the heroes. Owls, and vultures were watching them from the branches.  
"This is some creepy forest." Sonic said. "No wonder bad witches live around here."  
"Well, we have to find Rouge's castle and take some of her blood and bring it to the wizard." Maria said.  
"I couldn't help but to feel that something or someone is here...watching." Shadow said, narrowing his eyes around.  
"**CREATURES DRAWING NEAR.**" Omega says, looking around. Laughter is heard from above the trees. Scourge and Lein-Da jumped down on the ground with evil smiles. Maria backed away in fear. The rest of the few Flying Monkeys group appeared around Maria and the others. Rouge glided down on the ground, grinning at Maria.  
"Hello, Maria." She greeted. "Nice of you to drop by. Are you here to surrender your shoes? If so, your life is spared and so are your friends."  
"I don't care what you do, Rouge." Maria said. "There's one thing that I want from you." Maria took out a needle and charged at Rouge with a yell and pressed the needle in Rouge's leg! The bat yelled in pain and watched Maria pulling the needle back and had blood in the tube.  
"Wow, that was fast." Sonic said in amazement. Rouge growled a little.  
"She is alright. But she won't be so lucky!" She yelled. "Flying Monkeys! Get 'em!" Scourge and the rest of the mobians were charging at Maria and her friends. Sonic was being attacked by a male yellow polar bear, a male green duck, and a female swallow. They are pulling his limbs, having straw fly everywhere. Omega was trying to shoot the mobians, but Lein-Da jumped on his back to take him down. Big was being chased by a male brown dog, a male red cobra, and a male gray wolf. Shadow is fighting Scourge to protect Maria. Scourge grabbed Shadow's arm and threw him against the tree. Maria ran off to get away from the Flying Monkeys group, but then Rouge kicked her back to make Maria fall down to the ground. Before Maria could get up to escape, Rouge uses her karate chop to hit Maria's head from behind in order to knock her out. Rouge picked up Maria in her arms and opened her wings.  
"Come on! Forget these fools!" Rouge called. She flew away from the ground and got above the woods as the Flying Monkeys were running away from Shadow and the others. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Rouge flying away with Maria in her arms, knocked out.  
"Oh no!" Sonic cried out. Big helped Omega up as Shadow came towards Sonic with a look. "Rouge got Maria! We have to go after her!" Sonic says.  
"We can't go after them without you!" Big said. "Look at you! You're in pieces."  
"Forget about me, just go!" Sonic said.  
"Look, I'll go after Maria myself. Omega, Big, stay here with Sonic and help him get into pieces." Shadow said.  
"But, don't you want us to help you afterwards?" Sonic asked. "We're in this too, you know?"  
"...If you insist." Shadow muttered. "After you're back together, just try to find the castle by following the signs." Then, he started to skate off. Big picked up Sonic's parts.  
"We better hurry." Sonic said. "Maria will be trouble. Who knows what will happen to her...? Rouge really wants those shoes..."

-

Up in the tall tower, Maria is with Rouge and Scourge. Maria is sitting on the chair, watching Rouge walking up towards her with a smirk.  
"Isn't this nice?" She asked. "You've come so far. You took my blood. And now, I will get what I want the most." Maria gave her a snarl. Rouge frowned a bit. "Aww, must you give me attitude? I was only trying to be nice to you, honey." Scourge snickered a bit.  
"If you want my shoes so bad, then go ahead and take them. I don't know the point of wearing them anyway." Maria said. "Amy never told me any details."  
"Exactly." Rouge said with a nod. "You have no use of those beautiful ruby slippers. Now...time to take those off of your feet." Rouge leaned down to Maria's shoes, having her hands out to touch the shoes... Suddenly, bolts of yellow lightening appeared in front of the ruby slippers shock Rouge! Maria gasps in surprise. Rouge stood up and clentched her hands tight and groaned in pain. She couldn't touch the slippers at all. Maria never expected that to happen. But, she did promise Amy that she will never ever let Rouge take the slippers or take off the slippers. She did promise.  
"That must've hurt." Scourge said after he saw what happened. "Now what?"  
"...Impossible." Rouge breathed as she felt no more pain. "Amy wasn't kidding. I cannot take the shoes from Maria. But...I know one way to get them. As long as Maria is alive, those shoes stay on her. But if she dies, they will come to me..."  
"...What?" Maria asked, not hearing correctly.  
"Ooooh, so evil to say. I like it." Scourge chuckled. "Ya hear that, little girl? Your life is going to be wasted." Rouge went over to the shelves, and took out a big hour glass with red sand inside. She turned it upside down and set it on the table and sand is falling on the bottom. Maria is starting to become afraid. She could have sworn she felt her heart beating like a jackhammer.  
"You have one hour to be alive. Until then, you are finished and those shoes are mine!" Rouge said. "And your friends won't see you alive ever again. Now, have a nice hour, Maria Robotnik." Rouge started to laugh evilly as she and Scourge closed the door and locked Maria in. Maria doesn't know what to do now. She ran towards the window and look at the view of the cliffs and the woods. She can see the Flying Monkeys group, and the guards at the bottom of the gates of the castle. Maria couldn't climb out the window or anything to leave the tower. She will easily get caught.  
"I'm finished..." Maria says to herself. "Oh, where are my friends? I hope they are coming for me. I want to go home and see my grandfather." Maria started to cry in tears. She is sobbing on the edge of the window. She is praying that Shadow, Sonic, Omega, and Big are going to come and rescue her and escape the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Rescue and Escape***

-

Sonic was finally in pieces, so he and Omega and Big were about to follow Shadow down to the path to rescue Maria.  
Shadow climbed on the cliffs and found a castle ahead of him. He heard Sonic's voice below him. He look down to see Sonic climbing up as Omega and Big follows. Sonic got by Shadow and stare at the castle with a look.  
"That's the castle of Rouge." He said. "Maria is somewhere in there." Omega and Big were up with Shadow and Sonic.  
"We gotta think of something to get in there." Shadow said. "We got Rouge's blood, but Maria is in the castle held hostage. Rouge wants those slippers. And who knows how she will get them from Maria." Voices were heard from below the cliffs and in front of the gates of the castle.  
"Who are they?" Big asked, pointing. The guards were walking on the bridge, going inside the castle. Sonic made a thoughtful look on his face. He may not have a brain, but he had an idea to get in.  
"I have a plan to get in there." He said. Shadow turned to him.  
"And that plan better be good, Sonic." He said with a look. "What's the plan?"  
"You see those guards walking on the bridge? Why don't we take out three and we get the clothes? We can pretend to be the guards in order to get inside the castle and find Maria." Sonic said. He turned to Big. "You're going to lead us." Big blinked a few times.  
"Me?" He asked.  
"Yes. You take out the three guards. And you will have to find Maria." Sonic replied. Big turned to the castle.  
"I...I have to get Maria out of there?" He asked. Sonic nodded. Big made a look in his eyes. "Alright. Wicked witch or no wicked witch, I'll go in there and get a friend of mine out of there! I'm not afraid of that bat!" Big said. "Stand back!" He rushed down the cliffs. Shadow, Sonic, and Omega watched him in silent. Big hid behind the rock as the three male mobians passing by. Then Big grabbed them and pulled them behind the rock and knock them out by punching them.  
"Well, that was easy." Shadow said. He, Sonic, and Omega were running down the cliffs to catch up with Big and about to put on the guard uniforms.

Maria arrived back by the window to look outside again, not crying anymore. She found her beloved friends following the guards, in disguise. She smiled and wanted to call them, but she knew she couldn't. She turned back to the hour glass. It half empty. So Maria only had 30 minutes left. Still had time to survive.  
"Please, hurry." Maria said, looking down at her friends who are getting close to the bridge.

Inside the castle, Sonic, Shadow, Big, and Omega took off their uniforms they stole. No one is around in the main room. Shadow found stairs near him on the left.  
"I'll check the stairs. You three check the different areas." Shadow told Sonic, Omega, and Big. Shadow ran up the steps as his teammates are splitting.  
Omega went down the halls and found the steps beside him. He went upstairs. He realized this leads to the tower. The door is ahead of Omega. The robot made a powerful punch with his metal hand to break the door down. He walked inside and found Maria by the window, looking at him with shock at first, but then happy.  
"Omega!" She exclaimed. "You're here! Where are the others?"  
"**SEARCHING FOR YOU. WE MUST DEPART BEFORE THE BAT ARRIVES.**" He said. Maria nodded and followed Omega down the steps.  
Not much later, the whole gang arrived. Maria and Shadow began to embrace each other, then Maria gave Sonic and Big a hug as well. A voice is heard from above. Maria looked up and gasped. Rouge is there.  
"Leaving so soon?" She asked. "Maria only had 20 minutes left to live. I guess now we have to start taking the shoes early."  
"You'll never take my shoes, Rouge!" Maria yelled. Rouge made an evil smirk. She picked up the torch from the wall, and glide down to the ground. She stares at Sonic.  
"Here, Sonic the Scarecrow. Heard that you hate fire, so..." Rouge threw the torch at Sonic, making him jump back in alarm. His arm is on fire. Rouge started to laugh evilly. Maria found a bucket of water from the ground. She picked it up and threw the water at Sonic's arm and Rouge! The bat started to yell in anger. The Flying Monkeys group arrived as they hear Rouge's voice, but then their faces turn to horror. Rouge's face started to blister and smoke is on her body and face.  
"...What's happening?" Big asked.  
"You little brat!" Rouge yelled at Maria. "Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting!" Rouge started to melt to get lower to the ground. She screamed to her fate. Maria watched in shock. Rouge is dead. Scourge looked up at Maria in shock.  
"...You killed her." He said.  
"...I didn't mean to do that...I was just-" Maria started. But Scourge started to kneel down on one knee, staring at Maria with a smile. "Huh?"  
"The wicked witch is dead. Now, we are finally free. We can do whatever we want to do in this castle." Scourge said. Everyone else started to kneel down as well. "Please, forgive us."  
"...Of course." Maria said. Shadow took out the tube of blood of Rouge's. "All we wanted from her is blood. The wizard wanted us to get it in order to get our wishes."  
"No one ever dared to kill the witch, Maria." Scourge said. "You maybe a human type, but...you could be the _Queen of Oz._" Maria blinked. Queen of Oz?  
"There are kings and queens around here too?" She asked. Scourge nodded. "I...didn't know that. I thought there is only the Wizard of Oz."  
"A wizard in Emerald City, but we need a queen there as well. Someone who can protect us." Scourge said. Maria could be the new queen, but she couldn't. She had to return to her own world with Shadow.  
"I'm sorry, everyone. I can't stay here. I have to get home. Me and Shadow belong to our own world." Maria said. Scourge made a disappointment expression, but he smiled.  
"I understand. We will wait." He said. "Now, go see the wizard. You don't want to keep him waiting." Maria nodded. As she and Shadow are about to leave the castle gates, Sonic, Big, and Omega watched them.  
"...She could be a good Queen of Oz." Sonic said. "I really don't want her to leave."  
"...There has to be someone to take care of our world. Maria and Shadow had to go home." Big said. Sonic sighed a little. He, Big, and Omega were now following Shadow and Maria to return to Emerald City.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: The Real Wizard***

Maria raises the tube of blood towards Metal Sonic, who is now processing it with his eyes.  
"**THE TASK IS DONE.**" Metal Sonic said.  
"Now, you've promised us for the requests we want." Maria said with a smile. "Sonic needs a brain, Omega needs a wants a heart, and Big wants to-"  
"**NOT SO FAST, HUMAN GIRL!**" Metal Sonic said in a boom voice. "**I LET YOU GO TO THE TASK, BUT NOW YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT THOSE WISHES. GO AWAY AND COME BACK TOMORROW.**" Then, Metal Sonic stood up from the throne and went down to the door that is near him. He opened it and closed it behind him. Maria ran after the robot with an angry look on her face, she knock on the door, hard.  
"I want to go home, now! You've promised us!" She yelled.  
"**THE GREAT OZ HAS SPOKEN!**" Metal Sonic's voice said. Just then, the door opened again and it revealed a man with a brown mustache, wearing a black coat and a white shirt underneath. Maria stares at him, confused. The man stopped in front of her and now shuts the door.  
"Who are you?" Maria asked knocking on the door again.  
"Pay no attention to the man behind the closed door." A man's voice replied. Maria opened the door anyway and saw the man again with Metal Sonic by him. Sonic, Shadow, Big, and Omega came by Maria, staring at the two.  
"Who are you?" Maria asked again. The man sighed and made a bow.  
"I am the _real _Wizard of Oz." He said. "But please, you can call me Eggman."  
"What?!" Maria, Shadow, and Sonic asked together in shock.  
"You're the real wizard?" Big asked.  
"Why are you using Metal Sonic to act like one then?" Shadow asked.  
"I don't get this at all!" Sonic said with a face palm. Maria shook her head at Eggman, who is the true wizard. She couldn't believe this.  
"You're a bad man." She said.  
"No, no, no. I'm not a bad man. I'm a good man." Eggman said. "And the reason why I am not showing myself out there is because I want to see how well you are for doing the task. And you did, Maria. I use Metal Sonic here to be on the throne."  
"You promised us, Eggman!" Sonic said with a look. "We're not waiting for another day!"  
"Oh, Sonic. I really don't mean it. Since you all found me out. I will give you what you want." Eggman said. He went over to the shelves and took out one of the diplomas and gave it to Sonic. "You are very smart, Sonic. I heard you can make ideas and plans on the journey. I can't give you a brain. You...already have one." Eggman told the blue hedgehog. Sonic blinked a couple times, and then felt something in his head. Sure, he can think of things. Eggman's right. Sonic doesn't need to get a brain. He _ALREADY_ had one! Sonic smiled in joy.  
"...I do have a brain all this time and I didn't even know it!" He says. Shadow rolled his eyes, not even surprised. Maria smiled at Sonic. Eggman turned to Omega.  
"Now, you wanted a heart?" He asked. "Well, then. That is something I could give you there. But, not a real heart. A heart of meaning and love. Your friends care about you on the journey and made quite a team. You felt loved and cared." He says as he reached a red heart pocket watch to place it on Omega's right side in front. Omega turned to Maria.  
"**THE WIZARD IS RIGHT. YOU CARE AND LOVE ME AS A FRIEND. I FELT THE SAME EMOTION ABOUT YOU. I WAS THERE WHEN YOU NEED ME. NO HEART IN ME, BUT I CAN FEEL LOVE. THIS HEART WILL BE RIGHT HERE.**" Omega said pointing at his new heart watch. Maria smiled at him. That is so true there.  
"But, what about Froggy? I want to find him." Big said. Eggman chuckled a little and took out a jar. Inside, there is a frog, making croaking noises. Eggman opened the jar and Froggy hopped out and Big caught him with his hands. "Froggy! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Big said happily.  
"He hopped all the way here and I had to put him in a safer place. Since he's yours, make sure you put him on the leash." Eggman said. He turned to Maria and Shadow. "Now you two, you wanted to return to your own world?"  
"Yes sir." Maria said with a nod. "Can you take us?" Eggman sighed a little. Maria frowned a little. Sounds like bad news.  
"What?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm afraid I cannot take you home myself. But I do know one person who will be delighted to help you two." Eggman said. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."  
"Who will help us?" Shadow asked.  
"A Good Witch of the South. Her name is Sally Acorn. I heard she is at Chao Land with her sister, Amy." Eggman said. Shadow shuts his eyes in annoyance. This trip never ends, does it? "And Maria, I heard from one of the Flying Monkeys said that you'd be a perfect Queen of Oz. How come you don't want to become one?" Eggman asked. Maria looked up at him in silent. "We're waiting for years for one. Even the King of Oz as well. We could not find anyone who could take care of the place." Eggman said.  
"...I'm sorry. I just couldn't." Maria said. "I have to get home. My grandfather is worried about me and Shadow. Still, I am very close to my friends I made. I love them so much, but I have to do what is best for me. Oz is a wonderful place, I love it." Maria says as she looks at her friends. She made a smile. "But...I know one person who would be delighted to be King of Oz." She said.  
"And who would that be, my dear?" Eggman asked. Maria came to Sonic and hugged him.  
"Sonic." She said. Sonic's eyes went wide. Maria pulled away and stare at him. "You will be a great king, Sonic. You do have the brains."  
"But, I don't know if I could-" Sonic started.  
"Be the King of Oz, Sonic." Big said. "You are smart. And you can protect us all."  
"**YOU HAVE A STRONG HEART, IF YOU HAVE ONE LIKE ME.**" Omega said. Sonic now turned to Shadow.  
"...Should I, Shadow? You do have doubts." He said. Shadow smirked at him.  
"Why are you asking me? Maria chose you because she loves you as a friend." Shadow told him. "After all, you will be a great king." Sonic smiled at Shadow.  
"...Thanks." He said. Maria kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

Later, Maria and her friends arrived in Chao Land to find Sally and Amy around. The Chao came out and made noises of joy, so happy to see Maria and Shadow again. Amy approached to Maria and the others with a smile.  
"I heard you wanted to see my sister." She said. Maria nodded. Just then, a beautiful mobian chipmunk with long red hair arrived. She is wearing a purple dress that is slim. Sonic stared at her, all lovestruck.  
"Hello, my dear." The chipmunk greeted. "I'm Sally Acorn. The Good Witch of the South." She now narrowed her eyes at Sonic who blushes. "Hmm? Oh, you must be the scarecrow who will be our new king." She said as she approached him. Sonic gulped a bit.  
"Y-yeah." Sonic said nervously. "And boy, you are very pretty!" Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy made a semi-jealous look on her face. Maria noticed and came to interrupt the good moment between Sonic and Sally.  
"Excuse me, I hate to ruin your...moment." She said. "But, can you help me and Shadow? We really need to go home." Sally nodded, almost forgotten.  
"I cannot take you both home myself." She said. "But, there is a way. Maria, look down at your ruby slippers." Maria did so. She looked at Sally again.  
"What about them?" She asked.  
"You have the power to go home. With those shoes." Sally said. Maria blinked. How could she not know that? Shadow turned to Amy with a stern look.  
"That's something you didn't tell us before." He said.  
"I don't need to tell her, Shadow. She has to figure it out herself." Amy said.  
"I didn't know about it!" Maria said. "All you told me is that I will never take them off and go see the wizard."  
"But we're glad that you didn't know, Maria." Sonic said. "We wouldn't met you if you did."  
"That's right." Big said. Maria nodded.  
"If you wish to go home, you must click your heels. Three times." Sally said. "Whenever your ready..." Maria turned to her friends again. She came towards Big and Froggy who was on Big's shoulder.  
"Goodbye, Big." Maria said in a sad tone. She started to hug him. "Keep an eye on Froggy."  
"I will, Maria." Big said as he hug her back, now starting to have tears. "I don't want to say goodbye." Maria felt the same way. Maria pulled away and went to Omega.  
"Goodbye, Omega." She said. She hugged him a bit and pulled away. "Take care of yourself. be there for your friends."  
"**REQUEST GRANTED.**" Omega said. Maria went over to Sonic. She started to have tears. She started to hug him, Sonic returned it.  
"Goodbye, Sonic. Take care of the whole world of Oz." She said. Sonic nodded. "I'm going to miss you most of all." Maria kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. She dried up her tears. She backed away a little. Shadow made a nod at everyone. "I'm ready now." Maria said to Sally.  
"Now, close your eyes, both of you." She said. Maria and Shadow held hands and shut their eyes. "Maria, click your heels. Three times." Sally said. Maria did so. "Now say those words. There's no place like home. Repeatedly."  
"There's no place like home." Maria said. She kept saying those words a few times, and then she and Shadow began to fade away. And everything turned white...


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Home at Last***

-

Maria is laying on the soft grass, sleeping peacefully. Shadow is next to her, sleeping as well. Nature is around them. Maria slowly opened her eyes as she heard birds singing around her. She sat up and look around. Where is she at? She and Shadow are in the fields. Voices were heard from behind. Maria turned and saw her grandfather, Professor Gerald, calling for her and Shadow. Tears of joy came to Maria's eyes. She's home at last!  
"Grandpa!" She cried. She ran towards him and embraced him. Shadow woke up from the start and saw Maria hugging Gerald. He got up and ran towards them. Gerald embraced Maria, laughing with joy. Maria's tears flew out of her eyes. She is home. All safe and sound. Shadow watched them with a smile.  
"Oh, I am so worried about you two! How did you get here from space?! Are you all right?" Gerald asked. Maria pulled away and stare at him.  
"Oh, grandpa! I'm so glad we're back! But now we are here on Earth. The place where I dreamed of going!" She said. "But we went to the strange world. We meet new friends and met some bad people. But it was so beautiful! Me and Shadow told everyone there we wanted to go home, and now...here we are!" Gerald stares at her with a blank look. Maria noticed his expression. "...Don't you believe me?" She asked with a frown. Gerald chuckled a little at her. Maria lowered her head a little. Seems like Gerald didn't believe the story. "You don't believe me..." Maria said in a quiet voice.  
"Oh, Maria. I think you've gone mad. But...that doesn't really matter now, my dear." Gerald said. "I'm just glad you and Shadow are here all safe and sound."  
"I have to admit that Oz is quite a journey." Shadow said. "But yes, we're glad that we are home at last." Maria giggled and hugged Shadow.  
"There is no place like home, Shadow." She said. "Everything's fine now. There is no place like home."  
"Come on you two. I have found a place to stay." Gerald said. "And Maria, your cousins will be thrilled to see you, and they may want to hear your new story..." He went on as he walks away. Shadow looked up at Maria with a neutral look.  
"Come on. We don't want to keep everyone else waiting, do we?" He asked. Maria nodded a bit. Maria and Shadow followed Gerald to the fields to get to their new home on Earth. Maria stopped and turned around to look up at the sky. She smiled. Maria will never forget her friends and a wonderful world of Oz. If only she could visit it again so she could see her beloved friends...someday.

***The End***


End file.
